


POST CONCERT

by Ariesjette



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Dom/sub, Fingering, Foot Fetish, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Scent Kink, Verbal Sex, archive, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Archiving this fic. One of my faves to write.





	POST CONCERT

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving this fic. One of my faves to write.

Shawn mendes just finished an amazing concert. He was so high on the feeling of being on stage. He was part of a Vine/YouTube charity concert. Most vine stars and youtubers had 20 minute sessions on stage. The one great thing was that he could catch up with his friends. Cameron dallas was here doing a meet and greet. The Dolan twins had a stage show. Jack and Jack had a concert. It was fun. Youtube booked out two entire floor in a hotel. One for guys and one for girls. This was great as that meant no room was really ever locked, it was safe, no one invaded their privacy and they could make as much noise as they wanted. They played pranks on each other all the time and had an all round great time. The hotel was not big by any means but it was luxe. Most rooms had connecting doors so people rarely were in their designated room. Jack and Jack were set to perform after shawn to amp up the event. Shawn detected a sharp smell as he greeted the Jacks on his way off stage. The boys were already dripping from sweat and looked absolutely hot. they performed shirtless which already made Shawn sweat. 

 

Having finished shawn left for his hotel room. He was tired and most importantly horny as fuck. He couldn't remember the last time he had stayed for 3 days in one place. He got into his limo and drove a mere 5 minutes to the hotel. He thanked the driver and gave him a good tip. Shawn went called the lift and lele pons was in the lift waiting to go to their floor. They greeted eachother with a hug. Lele pulled back and scrunched her face "someone's a lil ripe" She said. Shawn burned red. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to put deo this morning, that poot driver, now shawn knew why he opened all the windows. Lele laughed "it's fine dude, I don't care. You're just like Jack G" She said in a light hearted tone. "You wouldn't believe what he smells like after a concert, he thinks the smell of his own sweat gives him more testosterone or some stupid shit like that" She said while belly laughing. Shawn was now shocked, Jack fucking Gilinsky went on without any deodorant, fuck, that was the smell from before. Shawn was so enraptured by his own horny thought he didn't hear the bell ding for lele's floor. "This is my stop... I'll see you later and seriously you don't need to be embarrassed you just performed and I have smelled worse" She said very matter of factly as she turned and walked out of the elevator. Shawn hid his erection from her pretty well and he sighed once the doors closed to go up one floor to his level. Shawn walked into the carpeted hall. His room was number 4 , David dobrik had number one (he stayed with his girlfriend downstairs), Gilinsky had room 2, next to him number 3 was Cameron dallas. Number 5 was Johnson's room. Cameron had a 'do not disturb' sign on the door. But Shawn noticed Jack Gilinsky's door was wide open and the room was a mess. Shawn clouded by lust and curiosity slowly walked into the room. His face fushed pink. Shawn saw beer and vodka bottles strewn about, a blunt in the ashtray and just the general filth of a spoiled 21 year old. A small pile of clothes accumulated on the side of the bed gilinsky didn't sleep on. Underwear indicated to shawn that this was the dirty pile. Shawn's erection throbed. Shawn was red and sweating up a storm. He noticed the room had the same smell he caught when the Jacks passed him, he now knew this was actually Gilinsky's stink.   
Shawn wore a sexy slim fit black button up with a few buttons undone. He undid the rest of the buttons exposing his milky pale chest with a sprinkling of darker hair in the center and two nipples that were now hard. He rubbed his chest as he took the steps to reach the bed. His heart was in his throat. He grabbed the pair of black calvins and brought it to his nose... fuck did his senses come alive. He lost himself in the sweaty crotch of one of the hottest guys he knew. His eyes hung in pleasure. He bit the fabric provocatively. He opened the fabric out to see where Jacks ass would be. What he found was far more enticing. Shawn found dried up cum on the crotch and ass of the black underwear. It looked like tiny webs and when Shawn brought it up to his nose he almost imploded. Sweaty crotch is one thing but semen, something so personal, was on another level. Shawn sucked on the cum stains so much that there was an audible sucking sound. The stain was just salt and something else, the stains tasted different. The black material hung from shawn's mouth sexily as his right hand pumped his dick and his left hand rubbed his pretty nipples. Shawn was lost in the moment and only snapped back when he heard Jack gilinsky rough-housing with Johnson. Jack's cute laugh echoed in the hallway. Shawn panicked... he looked around the room desparate. Still half dressed he ran to the walk in closet. He hoped Jack didn't need to change. Shawn's erection was harder than ever, the rush of getting caught fueled him. He still had the black underwear in his mouth. 

 

Gilinsky walked into his room huffing; he had just finished performing and had a celebratory make out session with Johnson in the elevator. He was sweaty and stinking. He seriously was not used to this kind of LA heat, 18 years in colder Nabraska meant he was sweating BUCKETS and with his strict no deodorant policy he really stunk up the place. "Fuck I smell good" he said cockily as he sniffed his pits and rubbed his bulge from the kissing. They couldn't fuck now because Johnson had a date with a smoking hot blonde and needed to get ready for that, much to Gilinsky's dismay. Jack closed the door and locked it. He began to remove his pants and shoes. He picked up a dirty tank top and wiped his upper body. He brought it to his nose and loved his stink. He undid his pants, pulling them down to reveal the sexiest pair of red boxer briefs. He bent over to remove his socks and shoes. Shawn saw the sweat stain that built up in Gilinsky's crack. Shawn had to bite on the black stained underwear to keep from moaning due to the over load of sex he is witnessing. Jack did something that threw Shawn for a loop. Jack still bent over reached around, dug in his ass, brought the dirty finger to his face, sniffed it and licked it clean. " I need to call Cam again his cum is still stuck in me from this morning... fuck it's good" he said staring at his cleaned finger. He sniffed his socks and sighed in pleasure before he tossed it in the dirty pile. Jack went to the luxurious washroom and shut the door. Shawn nearly spontaneously came. That was the hottest things he's seen. He opened the closet door and tried tiptoeing to the door. The washroom door flew open. Jack initially looking down lifted his gaze and saw the frightened lanky boy. Shawn was caught red handed. His dick was out and worst of all the underwear still hung from his pouty lips. He was absolutely mortified Jack would out his as an underwater sniffing perv. Shawn's whole body reddened as he stood there. He was taller than Gilinsky but he felt so much smaller in that moment. After staring at shawn for 10 seconds (to shawn this felt like forever) Jack gave one of his megawatt smiles at Shawn. "I thought someone was in here... you know you'll have to be punished right. So if you like my dirty smelly underwear taste the real thing!" He said in a normal voice that didn't convey the gravity of the words said. Shawn burned. He couldn't look at Jack in the eye. He stood there, waiting for god knows what. "Now!" Jack shouted. Shawn flinched and moved towards the tanned naked man. Jack had a thick rich black patch of neatly shaped pubes. Shawn stared down to Jack; Shawn looked nervous and unsure while Jack had a cocky half smirk on his face. They locked eyes and surprisingly Jack initiated the kiss. They made out hard. Teeth clashing every so often, Jack was very aggressive his kissing. He bit shawn's lower lip hard earning a moan from shawn, it was strangely melodic. Jack broke the kiss and licked shawn's lips as a parting shot. He pulled away. Jack and shawn's lips were swollen and pinker. Their eyes were lust driven and so we're their cocks. 

 

"Kneel" Jack said soft and gently. Shawn was transfixed. He kneeled reverently. He was tall so he still needed to bend to reach Jack's dick. Jack's demeanour had changed from an arrogant one to a softer and kinder one. He held Shawn's jaw in his hands, he rubbed shawn's red lips slowly. Shawn sucked took the finger into his mouth an caressed it with his tongue. " I hope you like pee shawn I was just about to use the toilet, luckily I don't have a lot..." Jack said in a teasing voice. Shawn looked confused and frightened. He had never drank anyone's piss before... the random guy's he blows at gloryholes never did anything like this. Shawn powered through the feeling. He sucked the head into his lips. "Hngggg" Jack flinched, loving the fuller lips. Jack grabbed shawn's lush brown hair to steady the both of them. Jack let a small stream go. He could hear the sound of piss trickling into shawn's throat and also heard the loud gulp sound. Shawn drank three mouth fulls of piss. Jack smiled at him and shawn smiled back, a drop of piss escaped and dribbled down his chin. Jack caught the drop with a hooked finger and sucked on it. He knelt down and made out with shawn. The piss was acrid yet sweet due to the sodas and hypersweet alcohol. This time it was shawn who bit on Jacks lip. "Oooo, someone's getting fiesty" Jack said in a throaty voice. Shawn was actually beaming. 

 

"Get in my pubes" Jack ordered. Jack pushed shawn's face into the wiry hair. Shawn inhaled the essence of Gilinsky's musk. Shawn thought this is what poppers must feel like as he gained a high of the musky post-concert crotch. Jack's 7 inch cock was throbbing against shawn's ear. Once be had enough Jack pulled shawn away and made him stand up. Shawn saw Gilinsky's green eyes look bear black with desire. 

 

Jack kissed his lips quickly. "Would you like to taste my sweaty pits?" He asked in a knowing voice. Shawn nodded quickly. Fuck. As soon as jack lifted his arm the STINK became concentrated and sweeter. It was over powering and shawn fucking loved it. He tacitly lowered his face into the bush of smelly black hair. Shawn went WILD. He sucked the hair, sniffed deeply and chewed on the hair with vigour. Jack moaned loudly, the only person who was that ravenous was Ethan dolan. Jack could hear the scratchy sound of the hairs being chewed. Jack pulled shawn away from his pit and kissed him slowly, also aiming to taste his own strong sweat. Shawn was surprised at jack's actual gentleness. The personal Shawn saw was a bit egotistical but here, in the bedroom jack was all kisses and soft touches, yes he was still a bit demanding but he was softer about it. Shawn then worked to lavish the left armpit. Jack was really vocal about it. "Ahhh, you're so great. Are my pits tasty. You like them hey shawn" he cooed at shawn. Shawn lifted his head from the pit, a strand of spit connected his mouth to the pit. Jack moaned at the sight of this.   
Shawn got brave and started to suck on the left nipple while playing with the right. "Fuck..." he sounded like he was hyperventilating. Jack's eyes were shut tight due to the pleasure. Jack let shawn suck his nipples for what seemed like forever before pushing him lower. Shaw kissed the cut tanned abs. He met with Gilinsky's dick once again. Just as hard and sweaty as before.

 

Shawn looked in jacks eyes like a kid asking for permission to eat some candy. Jack nodded slightly. Shawn went in. He took the head in his lips and sucked slowly, making Gilinsky shiver. His tounge rubbed at the underside of the head making gilinsky gasp, no girl knew how sensitive it was to do that. "Mmmm-more" Jack croaked out. Shawn was already pretty skilled at sucking dick. Promoters and management needed some persuasion some times and the gloryholes work he did in the cities he toured in really helped him out. He took it all in at once. He had a smirk on his face with the dick in his mouth as he stared up at gilinsky who freaked out. Shawn's mouth was so velvety. The last time he had this good head he was being sucked off by a random guy in Brazil. Shawn bobbed up and down on the leaking cock. Shawn loved the thick smelly cock and the salty precum. "Fuck" Gilinsky moaned. Shawn was such a tease: he started to hum jack's song Groove. The vibrations were so amazing. Jack nearly came on the spot before he roughly pushed shawn off his dick. "Nah I can't cum yet babe" he said wrecked.

 

"On the bed, lay on your back" Jack demanded Shawn obeyed and laid on his back. Jack straddled him. Shawn's curved uncut Portuguese dick lay in the curve of Jack's ass crack. Shawn moaned like a bitch. Jack covered his mouth " You're doing to fuck me then I'll fuck you... then you may get your punishment... just because I'm sweet with you doesn't mean I forgot that your were in my room." Jack whispered in his ear. A squirt of precum left Shawn's dick and ran down Gilinsky's crack. Jack lifted himself up and went straight down on Shawn's dick. "Hah, he fucked me up good this morning" Jack said to an enraptured Shawn. Jack bounced up and down on the Portuguese dick. Jack moaned as he repeatedly hit his own prostate. Shawn felt Gilinsky's looser warm cunt around his raw dick and was in awe. He was also a bit confused as he certainly didn't lube his dick up. Jack bounced without a care in the world. He picked up a sock from the dirty pile and sniffed it, he put it over Shawn's nose and got deep moan. He picked up a dirty shirt and sniffed the pit stains he made... delicious. He sucked on the stains, they weren't wet but the flavour escaped the fabric and fed Jack. Jack sat all the way down and grinded against Shawn's pelvis. Shawn nearly passed out. " g-g-get up on your knees" Jack said as he dismouted the uncut dick. Shawn was upset but did as he was told.  
Shawn was now on all fours. Jack lubed up his dick a little ( the precum was almost enough) and pushed his dick slowly into Shawn's ass. Shawn moaned, voice breaking. Shawn knew he had taken it all when he felt the pubes on his ass. Jack grinded against shawn as he waited for the dick to adjust. He started with small thrusts. Shawn approved and met them. Jack moved faster and faster until he was power drilling shawn's hole. Shawn's hole was very pretty, pink sweaty and hairless. He had a slut hole if Jack had ever seen one. Jack got touch with the thrusting. He ground his pearly white teeth as he thrust. He shoved shawn's head down so his head was buried in the stinking clothes. Shawn was in heaven. His prostate was getting a beating. Shawn came blissfully. Cum shooting onto the black hotel sheets. Jack thrust some more. He turned Shawn onto his back while still in him. Shawn pulled an older pair of underwear from the pile. He sniffed it and moaned. He cleaned off his dick and his pits with the underwear. He sniffs it again and leaves is on his face. Jack leans down and sniffs it too. That was it. Jack came into the pretty pink pussy known as shawn mendes. "You were so fucking good dude" Jack said laughing. He pulled out of shawn and ate his ass. He licked up all of his cum and sweat from shawn's pink hole. "Your know you have a beautiful hole" Jack said in an impressed voice as massaged shawn's cheeks. Shawn made his hole twitch, which drove jack insane and he ate more. Shawn's hole was also smelly and sticky. Jack loved to rim. He rimmed Johnson on the regular. While they were on tour it was hot and Jack enjoyed feasting on the smaller blonde's tasty hole. Johnson didn't even need to was his ass in the shower. Shawn was a treat Jack needed more of soon.

 

Shawn was on the bed catching his breath when jack said "let me get your punishment". Jack left the room and returned a few moments later. Cameron dallas was fresh from the gym. He walked in along with Jake paul. Jake's hair was matted with sweat. Fuck what is going to happen to shawn. "Well I'll take gilinsky bro. If you don't mind bro" jake said as he grabbed Gilinsky's ass. "Sure but I'm going to have a great time with this slut." Cameron said as he tossed his underwear onto Shawn's face. Shawn sniffed the musky overpowering scent and knew he was gonna have the best fucking time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Drop a comment on it


End file.
